


A Good Rest

by FantasticFic_Anna



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Pregnancy, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticFic_Anna/pseuds/FantasticFic_Anna
Summary: Super short Married Life fluff with Newtina!Also pregnancy(This is my first fanfic so tell me what you think! + I'm horrible with descriptions)





	A Good Rest

"Come on I'm not gonna hurt you" Newt said to a very scared baby nundu he had recently found out in the fields. He was healthy and safe now, but back when he found him he wasn't really looking like he had any chance of surviving, thankfully, Newt knew what to do and took him back home to the basement of his and now Tina's apartment in London after being married for a year.  
"Trying to feed him?" He turned around to see his wife, now 5 months pregnant with their child. "Yes, but I'm not having much luck. He has already run away again to his 'safe spot' near the bowtruckles" he knealed down and placed the bowl of food on the ground so he could eat if he wanted to and walked towards Tina throwing his arms around her waist and pulling her as closer as possible. "Well, I'm sure he'll get less scared in a couple of weeks and understand you don't want to hurt him." She said as she grabbed his suspenders and left a kiss on his lips. Newt melted completely into the kiss and couldn't help but show a big smile as he pulled away, a smile that to this day only Tina knew existed and saw for the first time on the night of their wedding.  
"How are you feeling? And how was work today?" He asked leaving a little kiss on her cheek.  
"Work was okay, just paperwork since I can't, obviously, go on active duty and even If I still could I doubt your brother would allow me to" she said with a little smile, "I'm a bit tired, and starting to feel some pain in my back but other than that I'm Okay" she added. "Well let me help you get to bed then, it's already getting late and I'm also starting to feel tired, although not for the same reason" he sad as he placed one hand to her now noticeable bump.

Once They got upstairs Newt went to the bathroom as Tina got settled in her pyjamas which consisted in a Newt's shirt that almost looked like a dress on her. "That shirt looks way better on you than it does on me" he said as he entered the bedroom shirtless with only his underwear on "makes it hard for me to keep myself away from you" he added cheekily "Well not that I really want to" he continued as he settled next to her pressing his chest on her back as he drapped his arms around her " I wouldn't want that either Mr. Scamander" she replied blushing a little bit and rolling on her side to face him "I'm so tired I don't even know If I can or should go to work tomorrow".  
"Well you now that I would love you stayed at home until the baby was born, I would help you throughout the day with everything" he replied "and also to be honest I miss waking up and seeing my beautiful wife next to me before getting up to get ready to start working" he added softly. He was right and so, after e night of cudles they fell asleep in each other's arms until Newt got up the next day to go to the ministry tell Theseus about what he and Tina had discussed the night before.


End file.
